


Ache

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching them together these days made his teeth hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

Watching them together made his teeth hurt. It was a dull ache that reminded him of the time Sophie decided it was a good idea to make pie with chocolate and every kind of sugar and marshallows. It had threatened to give everybody fatal cavities and had Parker bouncing off the walls on a killer sugar high.

Yeah, this was just like that.

Parker and Hardison were baking something in the kitchen, tickling each other with flour-covered hands, feeding one another scraps of frosting and dough, kissing, playing and generally being disgustingly adorable. Eliot watched them from across the room and shook his head at the sight.

But in spite of everything, Eliot couldn't bring himself to fault them. Sure, they were sickly sweet at times and more adorable than any couple had a right to be, but they made each other happy and that was all that mattered. Parker was smiling like a little girl again, and Hardison grinned like a fool at the stupidest things. It had been a long time since Eliot had seen them both this happy and content. It was a good thing. Or so he kept telling himself.

Eliot wished them well and went to bed, ignoring the ache in his teeth. And the one in his heart.


End file.
